This application is a non-provisional application filed under 35 U.S.C. §111(a).
The present invention is directed generally to micro connector leads and specifically to a stabilizer bar device that aligns and stabilizes the position between the assembled connector leads prior to the micro connector leads being mounted onto a printed circuit board or other electronic device.
Integrated circuit devices are generally planar and have a plurality of leads projecting laterally and generally downwardly there from. The leads are eventually soldered to circuit boards or other electronic devices. Difficulties are encountered in soldering the leads to a circuit board for a number of reasons, including the leads are not always bent uniformly, and because the adjacent lead is relatively close, that is, the leads have a fine pitch. Individual leads are easily deformed during packaging, shipping and handling. Prior art manufacturing methods have required significant time to manually align the leads to the eventual structure, such as a circuit board, after connector has been assembled.
Devices that give additional support for electrical component leads include the use of additional conductive material that is added between the leads and the circuit board. A problem with this solution is this can lead to shorting out of the devices in question. Another attempt to solve this problem of lack of support has been to add a spacer connector device between leads to thermally couple adjacent IC packages in a stacked configuration.
While these arts may be appropriate for their specific purposes, they do not provide stability of the connector leads for ease of connection to a circuit board without the need to manually align the individual leads, nor do they isolate the electrical connectors from other structures. Additionally these prior arts do not provide an insulator between the connector leads to keep the leads electrically independent.